Pokemon: Rival Quest
by GrayishNoHack
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Nyle Gray are travelling around the Kalos Region to continue their quest to be Pokemon Master but, can they past all the challenge to achieve their dreams
1. New Journey Awaits

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. SO, FORGIVE ME IF THERE SOME MISTAKE I MADE BUT, OVERALL ENJOY READING.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BUT, I OWN THIS STORY** **AND THE OC'S**

* * *

 _ **New Journey Awaits**_

Two best friends were waiting patiently for the plane they were on to arrive to the new region that Professor Oak recommended they both go to. So, they can continue their quest, the quest to be The Pokémon Master. This two best friend or can be called rivals are named Ash Ketchum and Nyle Gray. They both were petting their partners, a Raichu and an Espeon respectively. They both are waiting with comfortable silence.

Ash is a 15 year old boy with hazel brown eyes and a messy raven-black hair wearing a red and white baseball hat with a blue pokeball symbol on the middle of it **.** A black T-shirt cover by a light blue jacket, gray slim pants and red and black sneakers **.** Also, his wearing black and white backpack with lime pokeball decals on it. Nyle is a 15 year old boy with purple eyes and a neatly comb silver hair wearing a long sleeve, zipped gray and white hoodie, gray slim jeans and blue and black sneakers **.** Also, he use a dark orange messenger bag with pokeball symbol as a button.

"So, are you guys ready for your next journey?" Ask a girl known as Alexa a Pokémon Journalist from Kalos, she was tagging along with both of the next Pokémon Master's.

"We're more than ready Alexa." Replied Nyle

"Yeah, I'm really excited to beat Nyle at The Kalos League." Said Ash while noticing he's getting a glare from Nyle that put an Arbok to shame, but he decided to just ignore it "Isn't that right, Raichu?"

"Rai-chu." Replied Raichu.

Ash's Pikachu evolve into a Raichu because some Elesa's Electric Pokémon is almost comparable to him. So, he decided to further that distance and to make himself more powerful is to evolve.

"You guys stole our line." Said Nyle

"Pe-on." Said Espeon agreeing with Nyle

Nyle's Eevee evolve into an Espeon in Johto while saving Nyle from a Gyarados Hyper Beam by using Psyshock.

"Wow, you guys are really competitive." Said Alexa

Nyle and Ash is gonna replied but cut of by the pilot speaking.

" **To all passenger,** **we are going to arrive at Kalos Region.** **So, get back to your seat and tighten your seat belt. Also,** **Thank you for choosing The Braviary Airline.** "

(A few minutes later)

Ash and Raichu was the first to get out of the plane, followed by Nyle and Alexa start stretching her body making all the boys behind her start staring at her body.

* * *

 **[Outside Lumiouse Airport,** **Lumiouse City]**

"Aaah, Lumiose City. I hope there's a gym here." Said Ash

"I hope that to but, we need to visit Professor Sycamore lab first. Professor Oak said that there's a surprise for us." Said Nyle

Before Ash can reply a voice came from behind them " So, where are you guys going ?" Said Alexa

"We are going to Professor Sycamores lab."Answer Ash

"Do you guys know where the place is?" Said Alexa In a questioning voice.

"Not a clue but, we'll figure it out." Said Nyle

"Okay, I'm going to the office. See you guys later." said Alexa while walking into some random direction and waving.

"So do you want to find the lab with style?"said Nyle while holding a timer ball.

"Of course." said Ash as he throw a pokeball to the air. Nyle throw the timer ball to the air at the same time.

The pokeball and the timerball burst open. The pokeball release an orange dragon with blue wings and a fire on the tip of its tail. The timer ball release a metallic bird with green wings.

The Pokémon roared their battle cry. Then Ash said "Nyle, lead the way."

"Okay" said Nyle as he climb to the back of his metallic bird "You ready, Skarmory?"

"Skar." replied Skarmory

"Well were more ready then you guys. Isnt that right, Charizard?" said Ash

"Raaaawwrrr." answer Charizard.

"1,2,3..." said Nyle

"Lets Go." said Ash

* * *

(3 minutes later)

 **[Outside Professor Sycamores Lab, Lumiouse City]**

After 3 minutes of flying they finally arrive at the front Professor Sycamores lab. They return their respective Pokémon and knock at the lab door. Soon enough a middle age man with blue shirt cover by a lab coat and grey jeans. Seeing two teen's with their own Pokémon make the man more confused "May, i help you because I'm certain that you guys are not beginning trainers ?"

"Were not beginning trainers, Professor. Were here because Professor Oak told us to." replied Nyle with happy voice.

"So, i'm assumming your the two trainers that beat Ethan and Red." Said Professor Sycamores

"Yup thats us."said Ash also with a happy voice."My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. And this is Raichu."

"And my name is Nyle Gray i'm from New Bark Town. This is my partner, Espeon." Nyle said.

"Well i need to hand it to you guys, you guys really raise your pokemons really well to defeat the Kanto and Johto Elite Fours and their champion, too." Said Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks Professor but, Prof ~." Ash was cut of by a voice that sound really similiar.

"Well if isnt it Ashy Boy and Nylee Deary." Said a boy known as Gary Oak the famous Pokemon Researcher

"Gare Bear what are you doing here?" Ask Nyle in a questioning voice.

The Professor Sycamore just laugh hearing the teens mock eachother.

"Im here sent by Gramps to give the Kanto starter to Professor Sycamore." Said Garry in a plain voice.

"So, why do you need the Kanto's starter pokemons, Professor?" Ask Ash.

"There's gonna be five trainer that going to be beginning their first jouney today." Said Professor Sycamore.

"Cool. Um, Professor can you give us the Kalos Pokedex ?" Said Nyle.

"I forgot about that. Wait here, while i go get the Pokedex." Said Professor Sycamore as he took of into some random direction.

Then Nyle look at Gary then ask "Gary is there a battlefield in this lab ?"

Gary smirked knowing what is Nyle talking about "We can battle at the ranch but,i`ll make the rules."

"We`ll as long i can battle you." Replied Nyle.

"I guess i can be the referee, again." Said Ash plain voice

"Follow me." Said Gary while smirking.

The two trainer nodded and follow the researcher to the lab ranch. When they arrive at the ranch they see the Kalos starter playing with the Kanto starter.

"That's a cute sight to see." Said Ash while smiling.

Nyle and Gary just nodded and continue to they see the the battlefield Nyle go to the right corner and Gary go to the left corner.

"So, Gary whats the rule ?" Ask Nyle.

"Its simple, 1 on 1 and the winner battle Ash." Answer Gary.

Seeing Nyle nodded Ash start the battle "The 1 on 1 battle between Nyle Gray and Gary Oak will begin. There will be no substitution. The winner will be decided when, there's only one standing pokemon left. each side, please chose their pokemon. "

"Enter the field, Espeon" Nyle shouted while pointing at the field.

"Same old, Nyle. Lets go, Blastoise." Said Gary.

"Battle Begin." Ash shouted.

"Espeon, start it of with Calm Mind." Nyle said as the Espeon began glowing.

"Charge a Skull Bash, Blastoise." Gary said.

"Zen Headbutt." Then Espeon charge in with pink light surrounding it.

"Attack now." Gary said as Blastoise charge into Espeon.

Both pokemon collided covering smoke all over the field.

"Use Psychic to move Blastoise in front of you then use Psyshock." Nyle shouted. On cue a two blue light came from the smoke and one light coming towards the other one. Once the smoke faded they could see, Espeon holding Blastoise with Psychic and charging a Psyshock .

"No, Blastoise." Said a panicked Gary.

"Go, Espeon." Nyle ordered while pointing at Blastoise. Espeon launch the attack straight at Blastoise front shell, knocking the shellfish pokemon and landing in his back shell with swirly eyes.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. So, therefor the winner of the battle is Nyle and Espeon." Ash shouted. Then he turned Raichu "It looks like we`re going to battle Nyle and Espeon again."

"Rai-Rai." Raichu Replied while spark we`re coming from his cheek.

"That was a great battle Gary." Nyle said

"Yes it is but, i can feel that is kinda one sided." Gary said with disappointment in his voice.

"Thats not it, Gar~"Nyle was cut of by a sound of clapping.

"That was a magnecifent battle, Gary and Nyle. I was searching for you guys in the lobby but i dont see you guys. So, i go to the ranch and just in time too for me to hear one of Gary rules. So, where do you plan to battle, Ash and Nyle ?"

"Well i was thinking here but later because i think Espeon needed time to rest." Replied Ash

"I`m thinking the same thing too." Nyle agreed.

"Well thats settled. Ash and Nyle this is your Pokedexes."

"Thank you, Professor." Said Ash "we`ll be leaving to look around Lumiouse City."

"You coming, Gary ?" Nyle ask the brown haired boy.

"Nah, i'm too lazy but, see you guys when the battle start." Gary answer.

"Okay, lets go Raichu, Nyle, Espeon." Said Ash

"Sure, bye Profess~." Nyle said but, was cut off by the door bell.

"Aah, that must be the new trainers." Said Professor Sycamore.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

* * *

 **WOW FIRST EVER FANFICTON AND ALREADY MAKE A CLIFFHANGER. NOW, I WANT TO TALK ABOUT NYLE. SO, NYLE IS COUNTER PART OF ME AND HIS TEAM WILL BE MY TEAM IN POKEMON Y. AND IF SOME OF YOU GUYS WONDERING WHY I EVOLVE PIKACHU? ITS BECAUSE I WANT PIKACHU EVEN MORE STRONGER AND I'M PLANNING GIVING RAICHU AN OP MOVE ;).**

 **WHO ARE THE NEW TRAINERS?**

 **WHAT POKEMON WILL THEY CHOOSE?**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF RIVAL QUEST?**

 **PLEASE R &R AND PLEASE NO FLAME**.

 **GRAYISHNOHACK SIGNING OUT.**


	2. Introduction and a New Danger

**HEY GUYS, WELCOME BACK TO RIVAL QUEST CHAPTER TWO. THANK YOU IF YOU STILL LIKING THIS STORY AND SORRY IF I MADE SOME MISTAKE IN THIS STORY BUT, I'M STILL FAIRLY NEW TO ALL OF THIS BUT OVERALL ENJOY READING.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BUT, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE OC'S.**

* * *

 _ **Introduction and a New Danger**_

 **[Outside Professor Sycamore Lab, Lumiouse City]**

"I hope the Professor hasn't given all of the Pokémon away." Said a girl with honey-blonde hair that her hair reach her shoulder. She has light blue eyes and wearing a light pink dress over a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar. The dress is tied at the collar with a blue ribbon. Over her dress, she wears a long red vest with large pockets. She also wears black stockings and brown boots. On her head, she wears a pink-red fedora with a black hatband. The girl is called Serena

"Well we wouldn't be worrying if someone doesn't sleep in." Said a boy with black straight hair that reaches his cheek while glaring to a girl. He has gray eyes and wears a dark red hat with sunglasses. He also wears a blue track jacket with white stripes, navy blue slim fit pants, and black combat boots with blue lace. The boy is called Calem

The girl notice the glare that she's getting from Calem and said "Excuse me if a girl can't get her beauty sleep." The girl said with anger in her voice. The girl has green eyes and has brown hair with a very strange style. The girl wears a pink T-shirt with black ribbons decal on it and she wears a really short jeans. She also wears pink sneakers. The girl is called Shauna

"Please don't fight its getting old." Said a fat boy with short black hair. He is shown to be wearing a large black T-shirt that has a Vanillite design on it, orange cargo shorts, a yellow backpack, and matching black and yellow sneakers. The boy is called Tierno.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired always separating those two lovebirds from each other." Said a boy with orange-bull hair. He wears a white shirt and green vest on top of it. He wears gray jeans and green sneakers. The boy is called Trevor.

Before Shauna and Calem can replied the door open that shows the Professor and three other teenagers that they don't know. Serena was the first to ask "Umm, Professor Do you already give all the Pokémon away?" Ask Serena with concern in her voice.

"No, I haven't Serena. These three young trainers already got their first Pokémon a long time ago from Professor Oak all the way from the Kanto Region. Beside, all of you already call me. So, I have to keep some of the starter." Professor Sycamore said with a cheerful voice.

"Thank you Professor." Serena said in an equally cheerful voice with the Professor.

"Before all of you choose your own Pokémon I think we need a proper introduction." Professor Sycamore said as he looks at Ash, Gary and Nyle then he looks to the new trainers. "These two trainers are Ash and Nyle and Gary is a researcher. The one with a Raichu is Ash and the one with an Espeon is Nyle and the other one is Gary."

"Nice to meet you, guys." Nyle said in a friendly voice.

"Pe-peon." Espeon said.

"Hey, Guys." Gary said coolly.

"Hello, everybody." Ash said in a cheerful voice.

"Rai-Rai." Raichu said.

"Hello, my name is Serena. It's really nice to meet you. And, these are my friend Shauna, Calem, Trevor, and Tierno." Serena said cheerfully.

" _Hey._ " Everybody from the beginning group said in unison.

"Now to choosing matter. Gary could you call all of the starters and get the Pokedexs, please?" Professor Sycamore said.

"Sure, Professor. Be right back." Gary said as he leaves into some random direction.

"Well we'll be taking our leave, Professor." Ash said.

"Sure but, be sure to come back because I want to ask you guys a favor." Professor Sycamore said.

"Okay, Professor. See you later, guys." Nyle said while leaving the lab with Ash, Espeon and Raichu.

Everyone in the lobby wave the goodbye to the duo. When they left Serena and Shauna mumbled something to each other. Serena say "They're so nice and hot." Sere said while her face blushing madly.

"I know right." Shauna replied while blushing madly as well.

Then Gary appears and says "Here are the starters and the pokedexes, Professor." Gary said as he looked around the lab with a questioning look on his face. "Where is Ash and Nyle?" He asked.

"They already left, Gary." The Professor said with a smile.

"Oh well." Gary said as he held up six poke balls. "Come out, everybody." On cue the poke balls burst open and release the Kalos starters and the Kanto starters.

"Wow, this is the Kanto starters." Trevor said with excitement in his voice while pointing at Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander.

"Yes they are indeed, Trevor." The Professor said with smile. "You see I only have 3 starters Pokémon left. So, I called Professor Oak to tell him that there are 5 trainers and only 3 starters. Then he sent Gary here." Professor Sycamore said while pointing at Gary. "To deliver the Kanto starters to me."

"Thank you Gary." Said the beginner group in unison.

"Now, choose away all of you." The Professor said in a cheerful voice as he gives the beginning trainers there pokedexs. "This device is use to scan pokemon."

Shauna was the first to take the pokedex from Professor Sycamore. "Right, lady first, boys." Said Shauna while she walks towards the starters and scan all of them. Then he looks towards Bulbasaur and kneel down in front of the Seed Pokémon. "Do you want to join me in my journey, Bulbasaur?"

"Bulba." Bulbasaur said as he jump towards Shauna arm for a hug and Shauna immediately hug back.

Then Serena walks towards the starters pokemon and kneel down in front of them but she only look at Fennekin. "Hey, Fennekin. I always want a Fennekin for my starter pokemon. So, what do you say, Fennekin?"

"Fen-ne." said Fennekin as she nuzzles to Serena legs.

Now its Calem turn to choose but, he just look at Chespin and and says "Chespin, i choose you." Calem said with a smile.

"Chespin-pin." Chespin in cheerful voice.

"You first, Trevor." Said Tierno.

"Okay." Trevor said while walking towards the three remaining starters. Then he look at Charmander "Do you want to come with me, Charmander?" Trevor said.

"Charman-der." Charmander replied while running around Trevor.

"It's your turn now, Tierno." The Professor said.

Tierno look at the two water type then look at Squirtle "Well Squirtle I choose you." Tierno said while smiling.

"Squir-Squir." Squirtle said happily.

"I'm sorry Froakie maybe next time." Said the Professor.

"Froa." Said Froakie as he walk/hop to the ranch.

"Now, Gary can you get Ash and Nyle. I'm itching to see that battle."

"Sure, Professor." Gary said while he throw a poke ball that burst open into an Alakazam. "Alakazam could you Teleport us to every café or restaurant in Lumiouse City." On cue Gary and Alakazam disappear in a blue light.

Then Professor Sycamore look at the group in front of him and says "Well, I assume you already know the basic of being a Pokémon trainer."

"Of course." The group said in unison.

"Well if you do then please be careful and have fun on every each of your journey and please do~." Professor Sycamore was cut of by an explosion by the door. When every one turn around they see two men's wearing flashy red costume holding a weird device.

The Professor took action and tosses a pokeball that burst open into a Garchomp "Kids stay behind me." Then he looks towards the two men's and ask "What do guys want?" Professor Sycamore said as he took defensive stance.

"Grrr." Garchomp said as he follow his master action.

"We just want to do some experiments." One man said while he step forward.

"What kind of experiments?" Ask Professor Sycamore.

Then the other men step forward and says "This kind of experiments." As he threw the weird device to Garchomp neck. Then the device wraps Garchomp neck with blue electric cable.

"Grrrraaach." Scream Garchomp in pain.

"We need to run." One man said.

"Indeed." The other man said as they both leave the lab.

The group was to distracted with Garchomp they do not notice the two men's already left. Then Garchomp look towards the group and charge purple beam in his mouth.

"Professor, what is Garchomp doing?" Serena ask in a panic voice.

"He's charging a Hyper Beam." Said the Professor with a widen eye.

Before anyone could react, Garchomp shot the beam directly at them. Every one of them close their eyes waiting for their doom but, before the beam could make contact the group heard someone.

"Raichu, Electro Ball quick." A mysterious voice spoke.

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

* * *

 **WELL THERE'S ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, YOU GUYS REALLY GONNA HATE ME. NOW I JUST WANNA SAY THAT THE REASON TEAM ROCKET HAVEN'T MADE AN APPEARANCE IS BECAUSE THERE'S GONNA BE A REASON THAT EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

 **WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS MEN'S?**

 **WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE?**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF RIVAL QUEST?**

 **PLEASE R &R AND PLEASE NO FLAMES.**

 **GRAYISHNOHACK SIGNING OUT.**


	3. Beginning Of a Friendship

**HEY GUYS THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF RIVAL QUEST AND I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR 100 VIEWS MAYBE, FOR SOME OF YOU GUYS THAT 100 IS A SMALL NUMBER BUT, FOR ME 100 IS A HUGE NUMBER ITS PROBABLY BECAUSE I'M STILL NEW FOR ALL OF THIS BUT, OVERALL ENJOY READING.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BUT, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE OC'S.**

* * *

 _ **Beginning Of a**_ _ **Friendship**_

 **[Professor Sycamore Lab, Lumiouse City]**

"Raichu, Electro Ball quick." A mysterious voice spoke.

"Chu." Raichu said while launching an Electro Ball.

The Hyper Beam and the Electro Ball collide with each other. Stopping the Hyper Beam from reaching the group.

"Espeon use Return to knock Garchomp back and then use Psychic to hold it." Another mysterious voice spoke. On cue an Espeon surrounded by pink light tackled the still recharging Garchomp in the stomach knocking it back a few steps and lift to the air by a blue light.

"Alakazam get ready to attack." Said another mysterious voice.

Serena turns around to see her saviors and says "Gary, Ash and Nyle." Serena said shouting.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

 **[Unity Café, Lumiouse City]**

Ash and Nyle were finishing their lunch while watching their respective partners eating Pokémon food.

Then Nyle broke the silence and says "Watching them like this making me remember how the two of us got them." Said Nyle to Ash with a smile.

"You mean how we both wake up late and almost needed to wait another year to start our journey." Ash said with small grin.

Hearing the comment made Nyle chuckle. "Well that and how far we've become. I mean we start of being a 10 year old with the biggest dream of being a Pokémon Master. And now that title is within our grasp." Nyle said with a dramatic tone.

Ash just laughs nervously hearing his best friend tone. "I now that Mr. Dramatic but, I really do remember that day just like it was yesterday." Ash said also in a dramatic voice. Nyle just shake his head seeing his best friend obvious mocking.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

(The day Nyle wake up late to start his journey)

 **[Nyle's House, New Bark Town]**

A 10 year old Nyle Gray was sleeping in his room peacefully until a really loud but, beautiful voice disturb. "Nyle you really need to wake up or you won't get your first Pokémon." spoke a female voice.

Nyle eyes jerked open and he look towards his alarm clock then he immediately stood up revealing that he wears a blue and orange basketball pants and a blue T-shirt. His hair is really messy **(EVEN MORE MESSY THAN ASH)** he the dash towards the door of his room. Then he go downstairs and walk towards the main door but, he was stopped by a mysterious voice yelling "After you got your first Pokémon you should come back for a late breakfast" yell the mysterious voice from the kitchen.

Nyle turn around to see his older sister come from the kitchen wearing an apron. His older sister has straight black hair and light purple eyes that exactly the same as Nyle's. She wears a dark yellow and brown miniskirt and a long sleeve white shirt covered by a dark yellow vest. She also wears a dark brown boots. Her name is Stacy Gray. "Sure, Sis." Nyle said as he open the door and start sprinting towards Professor Elm lab while wearing his pajamas.

* * *

(One minute later)

 **[Professor Elm Lab, New Bark Town]**

Nyle barged in to the lab and run towards the end of the hall. When he reaches the end, he was greeted by a middle age man with brown hair. The man wears big round glasses and brown polo shirt with green long pants. He also wears a white lab coat. "Hello Nyle. How may I help you?"

"I want to get … inhale … my first pokemon … exhale … to start my journey." Said Nyle while panting heavily.

"Start your journey or start your sleep." Said the Professor half serious and half joking but, his smile turn to a frown seeing Nyle glaring at him.

"Really, Professor?" Said Nyle in irritated voice.

"Calm down, kiddo. No need to be angry." Said Professor Elm with a smile but, his smile turn into a frown again when he remember something "I think it's okay to be angry actually."

"Huh? What do you mean, Professor?" Nyle said with a confuse face.

"I already give all of the starters away." The Professor said.

Nyle eyes widened "Noooooo, what will i do now? With no pokemon I can't be the Pokemon trainer." Nyle scream and he start panicking then he look towards Professor Elm "Professor you need to help me, I can't stand waiting another year to star my journey."

Professor Elm took time to ponder and finally an idea struck him "You know, I have a friend a fellow professor from Kanto, his name is Professor Samuel Oak. His going to give the Kanto starters tomorrow morning at Pallet Town but, I don't~."

The Professor was cut of by Nyle "Tomorrow morning. I need to go to Kanto, right now." Nyle said with excitement in his voice. Then he turns around and walks towards the door. When he reaches the door, he looks towards Professor Elm and says "Thanks for the advice, Professor." Nyle said as he leaves the lab.

* * *

(3 minutes later)

 **[Nyle's House, New Bark Town]**

Nyle enter his house calmly and see that Stacy is watching television. Stacy who notices Nyle arrival turns down the volume of the TV and says "So, what pokemon did you choose?"

"I didn't choose any pokemon because all of the starters already taken by the others." Said Nyle with a sad voice but, his frown became smile and says "But, Professor Elm said that a professor from Kanto called Professor Oak is going to give the Kanto starters tomorrow morning that means I need to go to Kanto now."

Stacy smile making Nyle confuse "That's great Nyle. Well, I mean not the part when you didn't get a starter pokemon today but, the part about going to Kanto. I was going to Kanto anyway, after you leave on your journey." Stacy said.

"That's great but, how are we going to get to Kanto?" Ask Nyle in a questioning voice.

"We'll go to Kanto on a boat" Said Stacy.

"And, when will we go?" Ask Nyle

"In one hour" Said Stacy.

Nyle eyes widened and he says "Shit, I haven't pack yet." While he run upstairs.

"Language, Nyle." Stacy said with a giggle.

"Sorry." Nyle scream from the second floor.

(52 minutes later)

"Wow, i can't believe we got here with time to spare." Said Nyle while giving a relief sighs.

"Well, we can spare a lot more time if someone doesn't take so long in the bathroom." Said Stacy glaring at Nyle.

"Hey, look isn't that our boat." Nyle said while pointing and walking towards the boat clearly ignoring his sister comment.

Stacy just sighs seeing her brother antics. "Wait for me, will you. I'm the one that got the ticket." Stacy said while running towards Nyle.

* * *

(The day Ash start his journey)

 **[Ash's House, Pallet Town]**

Ash eyes jerked open then he look around his surroundings. When his eyes see his alarm clock, he immediately stands up from his bed and get out of his room then, he trip when he's on the stair. He slid down and landed face first to the floor.

"Ash, talk about dramatic entrance." Spoke a female voice in shock. The voice came from a middle age woman with brown eyes and reddish brown hair. The woman wears a pink sweater and a dark blue long skirt and black sandals. Her name is Delia Ketchum.

"Morning mom." Ash said as he stand up and dash towards the door and straight to Professor Oak Lab.

* * *

(One Minute Later)

 **[Professor Oak Lab, Pallet Town]**

Ash enter the lab and see an old age male with grey hair that wears a short sleeve red shirt cover by a white lab coat and a light brown pants and black pair of shoes. The man is known as Professor Oak.

"Oh, you finally come Ash my boy." The Professor spoke.

"Yes, Professor Oak. Now, may I get my first pokemon?" Ash said.

Before the Professor can reply an arrogant voice spoke "No, you can't Ashy Boy because you are late and Gramps already given all the pokemon away." Said a boy with an arrogant voice. The boy looks like his ten. He has a brown spiky hair and has a black pair of eyes. He wears blue purplish sweater and blue jeans with black sneakers. The boy name id Gary Oak

Ash widen his eye then he looks towards Professor Oak and says "Is that true, Professor?"

"It is true, Ash. But, there's no need to be worry because I've got backup." The Professor said in a happy voice.

Ash frown turn into a wide grin "Thank you so, much Professor."

"You're welcome, Ash. Just let me get the pokeballs." Said the Professor then left to some random direction.

"Hah, in your cocky face Gary. By the way, what pokemon did you choose?" Ash asked.

"I choose the best pokemon in this world." Gary answered.

"And that pokemon is?" Ash asked again.

"I choose a Squirtle of course. I'm going to leave on my journey. Good luck Ash you're going to need it." Gary replied

"You're going to need it to, you know." Ash spoke.

Gary just walk towards the door and waved. Right after Gary left Professor Oak came.

"This is the two pokemon you choose from. I'm assuming Gary already left?" The Professor said.

"Yup, he left. What pokemon is in this pokeballs?" Ash Asked.

"The pokeballs contains~." Professor Oak was cut of by a boy barging in.

The boy dash towards Professor Oak and says "Professor Oak. I'm Nyle Grey from New Bark Town. I want to pick my first pokemon. Am I late?" Nyle said.

"Calm down there Nyle. You're just in time for the second round because you miss the first round of pokemon choosing. I assume you're the Nyle, Elm was talking about." The Professor Said.

"Whew, I really don't want to be late for the second time." Nyle said then he looks towards Ash and says "Hey, the name in Nyle Gray. It's really nice to meet you."

"Hello my name is Ash Ketchum. It's really nice to meet you too." Ash spoke.

"Now, in this pokeballs is two non- starters pokemon the pokemon inside is a Pichu and an Eevee. Now, what pokemon will you both choose?"

"I choose Eevee/Pichu." Nyle and Ash choose respectively. The pokemon hearing their name jump to their trainer shoulder respectively.

"I think you both already know the basic of pokemon training?" The Professor receives two nods. "Well then this is the Pokedexes and pokeballs. The pokedex is used to scan pokemon data and the pokeballs is used to catch pokemon."

"Okay now would you get into your pokeball Pichu?" Ash ask

"Thank you, professor." They both say in unison and they both take their leave and say goodbye.

When they got out, they hear Professor Oak shout "And keep in touch."

Nyle and Ash walk on the road until Nyle broke the silence "Hey Ash. Would you mind if I travel with you because the more the merrier, right?"

"Sure and you're right the more is the merrier." Ash Answered.

"Great, I'll be waiting at the outskirt of pallet town." Nyle said.

"Sure, give me 3 minutes to get change." Ash spoke and run towards his house.

When Ash reaches his house, he enters without knocking and greeted Delia, his mother. Pichu wave to Delia and Delia gladly wave back before, hugging Pichu because it's so adorable. Then, Ash goes to his room and change into his journey gear. After that, Ash said goodbye to his mother and ready to leave. His mom is in verge of crying but, holding it back because, she knows that a pokemon journey is a big step for her child to be mature.

Ash notices his mom expression and gave a concern look to his mom and say to his mom that he will keep in contact. Delia nodded and gives Ash the biggest hug he ever had. Then, Ash left his house and start running towards the outskirt of Pallet Town.

When, Nyle sees Ash, he began waving his hand to show where he is. "So, where are going?" Nyle ask when, Ash is next to him.

"I'll say we go to Viridian city first." Answer Ash.

"Sure, you're the one that lives on Kanto." Nyle said with a shrug.

"If you didn't come from Kanto. Where are you from?" Ash is the one who ask this time.

"I'm from The Johto Region." Nyle said.

"Then why do you start your journey, here?" Ask Ash again.

"It's a long story." Nyle said.

* * *

 _Flashback Ended_

* * *

"Yup, we've come a long way." Nyle said.

Ash was about going to speak but, was cut of Gary "You guys done with your little date?" Gary teased.

"Ha. Ha .Ha Very funny, Gar." Ash said. "Didn't you say too lazy to come out?"

"Yes I am but the Professor told me to call you." Answer Gary.

"Then what are we waiting for? lets go." Nyle spoke "Espeon, Raichu come on."

"Raichu." Raichu said as he starts walking towards the humans.

Espeon just purred and walk behind Raichu calmly.

"Okay then, Alakazam Teleport." Gary ordered.

 ** _To Be Continue.._**.

* * *

 **OKAY FINNALY DONE. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG AND I'M GOING TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. I'M GOING TO MAKE A POLL, TWO POLL TO BE EXCACT. THE FIRST ONE IS ABOUT SHOULD I MAKE ASH USE AURA OR NOT. AND THE SECOND ONE IS ABOUT WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE ASH SIXTH MEMBER? THE CHOICE IS BETWEEN AVALUGG AND TREVENANT.**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN NEXT CHAPTER OF RIVAL QUEST?**

 **PLEASE R &R AND NO FLAMES.**

 **GRAYISHNOHACK SIGNING OUT.**


	4. A Rampage in Lumiouse City

**FIRST OF, FOR ALL OF YOU WHO STILL ENJOYING THIS STORY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ME BUT, OVERALL ENJOY READING.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BUT, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND THE OC'S.**

* * *

 _ **A Rampage in Lumiouse City**_

 **[Unity Café, Lumiouse City]**

"Okay then, Alakazam Teleport." Gary ordered.

* * *

 **[Professor Sycamore Lab, Lumiouse City]**

Then the group disappears in a blue light. Then, suddenly the group is inside Professor Sycamore's lab. After that, they hear a scream, a Pokemon scream.

"Grrrraach." A pokemon scream in pain.

The group rush towards the scream. When they reach the place, they know that they need to take action. They see Garchomp preparing to launch a Hyper Beam towards Professor Sycamore and the beginning trainers.

"Raichu, Electro Ball quick." Ash shouted.

"Chu." Raichu said while launching an Electro Ball.

The Hyper Beam and the Electro Ball collide with each other, stopping the Hyper Beam from hitting the group.

"Espeon use Return to knock Garchomp back and then use Psychic to hold it." Nyle spoke. On cue Espeon surrounded by pink light tackled the still recharging Garchomp in the stomach knocking him back a few steps and lift to the air by a blue light.

"Alakazam get ready to attack." Gary said.

Serena turns around to see her saviors and says "Gary, Ash and Nyle." Serena said shouting.

"What happened here? Why is Garchomp out of control?" Nyle ask.

"Two men in red just came in and throw that weird device at Garchomp." Professor Sycamore said while pointing towards the collar.

"That collar, huh. Well, I'm going to take care of that. Alakazam use Focus Punch at that collar." Gary shouted.

Alakazam hand start glowing white and then, Alakazam start running towards Garchomp but, before Alakazam reaches Garchomp, Garchomp broke free out of Psychic and slash a Dragon Claw to Alakazam chest knocking him back. Then, Garchomp fly out of the lab and headed straight to Prism Tower.

"Alakazam, are you OK?" Gary asks in a concern voice.

"Kazam." Alakazam answered.

"Great job, Alakazam. Now, return." Gary said.

"Whew, that was too close." Calem spoke in relieve voice.

"Yup, I don't want to die on my first day being a pokemon trainer." Shauna agreed. Then, she looks towards the door and sees Ash and Nyle with their respective partner are leaving the lab and a blue frog following them. "Where are those two going, now?"

"I have a feeling those two are going to do something stupid. Again." Gary said with a sigh.

The other raises an eyebrow hearing Gary's comment. Then, Professor Sycamore broke the silence "What are we waiting for? Garchomp can destroy the city."

"Right, let's go." The teenagers said in unison. Then, all of them left the lab.

"Nyle … we're not going to … catch Garchomp on … foot." Ash said panting. Then, he unclipped one pokeball from his belt.

"You got that right." Nyle said while unclipped a timerball.

"Charizard/Skarmory, please help us." Ash and Nyle said to their pokemon respectively.

Charizard and Skarmory lowered their body for their respective trainer to hop on but, Ash sees a Froakie trying to reach the group.

"What is that Froakie doing?" Ash asks while pointing at Froakie.

"I think he want to help Garchomp, Ash." Nyle said.

"Well, the more the merrier." Ash said while extending his arm.

Froakie gave one big leap and hold Ash's arm. Then, Ash and Nyle fly behind Garchomp with Garchomp noticing.

"Charizard use Flamethrower for a warning shot." Ash ordered.

Charizard shot the Flamethrower next to Garchomp but, Garchomp is not going to let those peoples attack him. So, he turns around and faces Ash, Nyle, Raichu, Espeon, Charizard, Skarmory and Froakie. Then, he charges up a Dragon Pulse and shoot it.

"Charizard shoot an Inferno to match that Dragon Pulse." Ash said. Then, Charizard unleash the powerful fire move. The two moves collided making a stale mate.

"Skarmory fly above and use Steel Wing on Garchomp." Nyle ordered. Skarmory fly above and dove down towards Garchomp while he's wing is glowing white and smash Garchomp right on the stomach making Garchomp crash to the first layer of Prism Tower and smoke everywhere.

"Now, let's go." Ash said while Charizard flew toward where Garchomp is.

"Yeah." Nyle said while Skarmory follow Charizard.

Unbeknown to them there's three news helicopters. When, they landed on the layer Nyle, Ash, Raichu, Espeon and Froakie hop off and headed where the smoke was. Then, the smoke faded revealing a still standing Garchomp, charging a Hyper Beam and targeting one of three helicopters.

"Charizard fly in front of that Hyper Beam and use Dragon Tail to deflect it." Ash ordered with rush.

Garchomp shot the Hyper Beam towards the news helicopter but, before Hyper Beam reach the helicopter, Charizard swing his tail that was cover by a light green to the Hyper Beam deflecting the powerful move.

"Nice job, Charizard." Ash shouted.

Garchomp roar in disapproval. Then, he flies towards the top Prism Tower and gave a menacing roar.

"Oh, Shit." Nyle mumbled.

* * *

 **[On The Foot of Prism Tower, Lumiouse City]**

"Where's Ash and Nyle?" Serena said while looking around.

"Hey, look up there." Trevor said while pointing to the sky

When, everyone looks up, they're expressions just shows pure shock. Garchomp shooting Hyper Beam at the news helicopters, a Charizard and a Skarmory protecting the helicopter with using Dragon Tail and Protect respectively and Ash and Nyle is climbing on the side of Prism Tower. Great, everything is doing great. Even, one of Gary's eyes is twitching.

"Told you guys that they're going to do something stupid." Gary said with a sigh.

"What do we do now?" Professor Sycamore asks with a panic voice.

"When, every time they do something like this I just watch and pray." Gary answered in a serious tone.

"How could you be sarcastic in a time like this?" Tierno asks also in panic voice.

"I'm not being sarcastic." Gary said a little too loud.

The other just look towards Garchomp and then, they look towards Ash and Nyle.

"I'm serious about praying you know." Gary spoke.

The others just rolled their eyes but, start to pray.

* * *

 **[The Top Layer of Prism Tower, Lumiouse City]**

Ash, Nyle, Raichu, Espeon and Froakie is in front of Garchomp, staring the bipedal pokemon down. Then, Garchomp gave them a menacing roar and starts' charging a Hyper Beam, the group sees that as a signal. When, the Hyper Beam was unleash towards the group, all the people down watching them have worried expression but, soon change, when they sees Ash holding Raichu and Froakie get to the ground to dodge the Hyper Beam and Nyle holding Espeon leaned towards the wall next to him making the attack miss.

Nyle release Espeon from the hug and says "Espeon use Psychic and throw Garchomp vertically." Nyle ordered. On cue a blue light surrounded Garchomp and throw Garchomp vertically.

"Raichu slam Garchomp to the layer ground with Iron Tail." Ash ordered. Raichu leap above Garchomp and swing his tail that's glowing white at Garchomp chest and smashing Garchomp to the layer ground. Pikachu do a backflip and landed behind. The impact made the layer to crack.

"Ash follow me." Nyle said while running towards the right side. Then, he grabs the electric collar and starts pulling it. Ash nodded run towards the left side and starts pulling in too.

"Ash, it's not bugging." Nyle said still pulling the collar.

"I have an idea." Ash said and starts pulling it harder. "Froakie use any attack to break this collar."

"Froa." Froakie said and he starts running towards Garchomp and he jump and hit the collar with his fist that's glowing white and snapping the collar in half. Garchomp, stop screaming and look around. Then, Garchomp let out a low growl.

"Welcome back, Garchomp." Nyle said with laugh.

"Well we did it, Nyle" Ash said holding back a laugh.

"Froaaa-kie." Froakie scream in excitement.

Espeon purred in happiness.

"Rai-rai ch~." Raichu was stopped by the layer cracking. Soon enough, the ground beneath Raichu fall taking Raichu as well.

"NO, RAICHU." Ash shouted and without thinking Ash jumped towards Raichu. Because, Ash's weight is heavier than Raichu, Ash reaches Raichu and hug the falling Pokemon. Charizard sees his trainer and fellow pokemon falling he dash towards them. When, Ash and Raichu are 20 meters from the ground, Charizard knew that he won't make it. Ash and Raichu is just 10 meters form the ground making Ash tighten the hug and all of the peoples watching close their eyes. Ash and Raichu is 5 meters from the ground and both of them close their and waits for the impact….

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

* * *

 **I JUST LOVE MAKING YOU GUYS ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT OR LAUNDRY BASKET OR BED OR STAIRS. NOW, ALL NONSENSE ASIDE, THE TWO POLLS I PUT UP IS STILL OPEN UNTIL APRIL. SO, PLEASE VOTE.**

 **WILL ASH AND RAICHU BE SAVE?**

 **AND IF BOTH OF THEM BE SAVE WHO WILL SAVE THEM?**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF RIVAL QUEST?**

 **PLEASE R &R AND PLEASE NO FLAME.**

 **GRAYISHNOHACK SIGNING OUT.**


End file.
